


Two wrong steps

by Noceu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ancient Technology, Exhaustion, Fanart, Fucking Machine, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu
Summary: Nero finds out that fiddling with ancient Allagan technology doesn't always pay out the way he expects.
Relationships: Ancient Allagan Tech noncons Nero tol Scaeva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Two wrong steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).




End file.
